ROOMMATE
by DarkLidya
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sepasang sahabat sekaligus roommate di sebuah asrama dimana mereka menuntut ilmu. Uniknya, Chanyeol merupakan tipe sahabat yang protective pada Baekhyun. Bagaimanakah keseharian mereka? Dan apakah mereka benar-benar hanya sebatas sahabat? CHANBAEK! ONESHOT! Mind to RnR?


**_DISCLAIMER_**

 ** _I don't own anything except this story_**

 ** _ROOMMATE_**

 **.**

 ** _RATE  
_** **M**

 **.**

 ** _PAIRING  
_** **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 ** _GENRE  
_** ** _Romance and Humor_**

 **.**

 ** _Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy, SMUT! Typo(s)_** **berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul, penghamburan kata,** ** _summary_** **dan judul gak nyambung sama isinya,** ** _GAJE_** **(sangat).** ** _ONESHOT_** **!**

 ** _SUMMARY_**

 **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sepasang sahabat sekaligus** ** _roommate_** **di sebuah asrama dimana mereka menuntut ilmu. Uniknya, Chanyeol merupakan tipe sahabat yang** ** _protective_** **pada Baekhyun. Bagaimanakah keseharian mereka? Dan apakah mereka benar-benar hanya sebatas sahabat?**

 **"** **Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

 **'** **Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam** **hati**

 **.**

 ** _IF YOU DON'T LIKE?_** ** _DON'T READ!_** ** _  
_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

K'ARTS _University_ , salah satu universitas terkemuka di Korea Selatan yang mengkhususkan diri pada bidang seni. Universitas yang selalu melahirkan bibit emas dalam industri seni ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap guna menunjang proses belajar bagi para mahasiswanya.

Salah satunya fasilitas asrama.

Bagi mahasiswa yang bertempat tinggal dekat dengan K'ARTS _University_ dapat tetap tinggal di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Namun bagi mahasiswa yang memiliki tempat tinggal jauh dari K'ARTS _University,_ mereka dapat tinggal di asrama—dimana masing-masing kamar beriisikan dua orang. Tentu saja, asrama tersebut tidak dipungut biaya apapun.

Sama halnya dengan dua mahasiswa yang menempati salah satu kamar di asrama K'ARTS _University._

Park Chanyeol.  
Byun Baekhyun.

Tertulis dengan jelas pada papan nama—dua mahasiswa yang mengisi kamar tersebut.

Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa berprestasi jurusan _School of Music_. Di tahun keduanya dia masih satu kamar dengan sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Mahasiswa yang sama-sama berprestasi dari jurusan _School of Dance_.

Entah kebetulan atau memang direncanakan, keduanya merupakan sepasang sahabat yang sudah dua tahun ini terjebak di satu kamar yang sama. Sayangnya, keduanya tidak di jurusan yang sama.

Namun, walau keduanya berada di jurusan yang berbeda, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap bersahabat dengan baik.

Seperti saat ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30 _a.m_.

Terlihat pemuda menggemaskan dengan _bedhair_ khasnya—tengah bergerak kesana kemari. Raut wajah manisnya terlihat panik. Terlihat sebuah handuk bertengger di bahunya.

"Gawat gawat gawat!" Gumamnya panik sebelum—

 _BLAM_

 _—_ terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup cukup keras.

Menganggetkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang sejak tadi masih terlelap nyenyak.

 _SREK_

Pemuda tersebut akhirnya bangun dan terduduk di kasurnya. Menguap pelan seraya menggaruk kepalanya—sebelum melihat seisi kamar.

"Baekki?" Panggilnya sebelum menyadari suara air yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

 _SIGH_

Pemuda tampan—yang kita ketahui bernama Chanyeol itu menghela napas dan segera bangkit. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju _dorm kitchen_ yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Dengan cekatan, lengan kekar Chanyeol membuat satu cangkir kopi untuknya dan menuangkan susu pada gelas milik Baekhyun. Tak lupa memasukan roti tawar kedalam _toaster_ sebelum menyiapkannya di atas meja lipat yang tersedia di dalam kamarnya.

 _CKLEK_

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka—memperlihatkan sosok manis Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dan siap berangkat.

Matanya melihat melihat jam di samping kasurnya—

Pukul 08.50 _a.m._

" _MWO_?!"

—dan raut horor kembali muncul. Segera saja pemuda itu mempersiapkan barang-barangnya.

"Baekki?"

Kembali suara _baritone_ terdengar memanggil Baekhyun.

"Maaf Yeollie, aku ada kelas jam sembilan." Menggigit bibirnya karena panik—berpacu dengan waktu. Matanya menatap tasnya sebelum mengangguk.

Melirik kembali penanda waktu yang melingkar di tangannya—kembali matanya terbelalak kaget. Segera mengambil tasnya sebelum berbalik,

"Yeollie, aku—"

 _CUP_

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat merasakan sapuan lembut pada bibirnya. Sebelum terdengar,

"Sarapan."

"T-tapi—"

"Atau kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi." Suara Chanyeol terdengar menuntut—dengan matanya menatap intens Baekhyun.

Menelan ludah, Baekhyun terdiam—berpikir keras sebelum mengangguk.

Dan saat Chanyeol berbalik menuju meja lipat usai mengacak pelan rambutnya, Baekhyun bergerak cepat, mengambil selembar roti tanpa menyentuh susu yang telah disiapkan Chanyeol yang membuat pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka.

Berlari menuju pintu—dengan cepat memakai sepatunya sebelum Chanyeol mengejarnya dan memaksanya menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Maafkan aku Yeollie, aku benar-benar akan terlambat!" Teriak Baekhyun saat membuka pintu—hampir Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya sebelum dirinya berlari dan melambaikan tangannya,

"Kita bertemu saat makan siang!"

Dan dengan berlalunya Baekhyun, terdengar helaan napas Chanyeol yang kini bersandar di pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka.

Menggaruk rambutnya sebelum kembali masuk kedalam kamar seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

 ** _~oOOo~_**

 ** _Lunch Time_**

Terlihat sesosok pemuda menggemaskan dengan _eyeliner_ nya—kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya yang berada di salah satu meja di K'ARTS _cafetaria_.

Sementara pemuda lain yang duduk bersamanya, menatap bingung pemuda menggemaskan itu.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda bermata bulat yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" _hmm_... Aku..." Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau?"

"Aku lapar Kyung..." Lirih Baek yang kini menolehkan wajahnya—namun masih menempelkan wajahnya di atas lengannya.

"..."

"..."

 _SIGH_

"Astaga Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menghela napas seraya menggelengkan kepalanya—tak habis pikir.  
"Kita ke sini memang untuk makan. Mengisi perut kita."

Baekhyun yang masih menatap pemuda bulat di sampingnya—seketika mem _pout_ kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Makanya aku bilang, aku lapar."

"Kalau kau lapar, kau hanya perlu memesan makanan. Dan _ta-da_! Makanan akan tersedia." Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit sebal, "jangan membuat orang lain khawatir."

"Huh? Kau—apa? Khawatir? Kenapa?"

"..."

"..."

"Lupakan." Terlihat pemuda bermata bulat itu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela napas. " _Btw_ , karena aku tak ingin salah satu sahabatku ini semakin terlihat menyedihkan karena kelaparan." Tersenyum manis, Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau ingin pesan apa?"

" _Mwo?!_ M-menyedihkan?!"

" _Huum._ "

"A—"

"Tidak perlu."

Dan belum sempat Baekhyun melontarkan protesnya, terdengar suara _baritone_ yang begitu dikenali keduanya.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo spontan menoleh kearah belakang—mendapati dua sosok pemuda jangkung yang kini berdiri di belakang mereka dan membawa beberapa makanan.

"Yo."

Salah satu dari mereka—pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo.

Sementara pemuda jangkung lainnya kini tersenyum pada keduanya, dan sedikit menyeringai pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, Kalian." Tersenyum pada keduanya, Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada keduanya untuk duduk di kursi kosong di dekat mereka.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang menyadari seringai kecil Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk—teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Dan saat kedua pemuda jangkung itu sudah terduduk, keduanya segera meletakan makanan yang mereka bawa. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Uhm.._ kenapa makanan yang kalian bawa banyak sekali?"

" _Hm_. Ini dan ini," Kai segera menunjuk beberapa makanan yang dibawanya, "makanan ku juga untukmu, Kyung. Sisanya milik Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, tepatnya." Lanjut Chanyeol yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya—menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kini menatap horor makanan di depannya.

"T-tapi aku tidak mungkin sanggup menghabiskannya, Yeolli." Lirih Baekhyun.

" _Ho?_ Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku dengar ada seseorang yang kelaparan." Seringai kembali muncul di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"T-tapi ini terlalu banyak—"

"Pokoknya habiskan."

"T-tapi—"

Dan disaat keduanya sibuk menuntut serta menolak, Kyungsoo segera menoleh pada Kai. Mata bulatnya terlihat menuntut penjelasan. Yang dengan senang hati Kai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Usai mendengar penjelasan Kai, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang.

 _Well,_ tahun lalu Baekhyun pernah masuk rumah sakit karena lambungnya bermasalah. Oh tentu saja, hal itu disebabkan dirinya tidak makan dengan teratur.  
Dan sejak saat itu, Chanyeol semakin disiplin menjaga pola makan Baekhyun.

Kembali pada keduanya, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang kini merengut sebal—namun perlahan memakan makanan yang dibawakan Chanyeol setelah pemuda ber _eyeliner_ itu berterimakasih pada sahabatnya.

Dan keempatnya mulai memakan makanan mereka.

Hingga di tengah-tengah kesunyian yang sejak tadi tercipta, terdengar pemuda _tan_ itu bersuara,

" _Anyway_ , kalian masih ada kelas?" bertanya pada Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun yang memang satu jurusan—dan matakuliah yang mereka ambil hampir semuanya sama.

" _Uhm.._ " Kyungsoo bergumam mengingat jadwalnya, "Kalau tidak salah, kami ada kelas jam dua nanti." Lalu pemuda bermata bulat itu menoleh pada Baekhyun, memastikan. "kan?"

Mengangguk perlahan, Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar kenyang dan menyerah pada makanan yang ada di depannya—mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka dari Chanyeol karena dirinya menjauhkan makanannya.

 _The hell,_ dia sudah kenyang! Sudah tidak sanggup!

"Baekki." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Yeolli." Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu menatap Chanyeol—memelas. "Ku mohon. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup."

"..."

" _Ne?_ "

 _SIGH_

Menghela napas, Chanyeol tak akan sanggup mengatakan tidak jika Baekhyun sudah memohon seperti ini.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan melewatkan waktu makanmu lagi."

"Hei, tadi pagi aku makan roti kok! Jadi aku tidak melewatkan sarapan—"

"Hanya selembar."

" _Ugh..._ Baiklah..."

Kyungsoo yang selalu merasa kalau interaksi keduanya begitu menyenangkan seperti saat ini, mau tak mau membuatnya terkikik pelan.

Namun, mata bulatnya segera kembali menatap Kai, "Ah ya, dan kami bubar sekitar jam lima sore." Tersenyum—namun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut penasarannya, "memangnya ada apa?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, perhatian ketiganya kembali beralih pada Kai.

" _Well_ ," Kai yang ternyata ikut terkekeh pelan—merasa terhibur akan interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—segera berdehem, "Tadi Sehun mengajak kita _hangout_. _Hm..._ Sekitar jam setengah enam." Mengangguk pelan,

"...hanya itu?"

"Pilih satu restoran, kalian pesan, jangan pikirkan _bill_ nya."

"Eh? Dia akan menanggungnya?!" Pekik Kyungsoo senang yang diangguki Kai.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Entah." Menggendikan bahunya, Kai kembali berujar, "Anggap saja moodnya sedang bagus."

" _Uhm.._."

"Tapi, aku dan Baekhyun sepertinya tidak bisa ikut." Ujar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

" _Oh man._ Selalu seperti itu." Keluh Kai, "Sekali ini saja, oke?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? _Ugh,_ oke kalau kau tidak bisa. Tapi Baekhyun belum tentu tidak bisa kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang sama-sama mengeluh tidak setuju ucapan Chanyeol.

"Benar!" Angguk Kai yang kini menatap Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. "Hei Baekhyun, kau bisa kan?"

Chanyeol sendiri menatap intens Baekhyun—sementara pemuda manis itu terlihat sedang mengingat.

"Sebenarnya aku mau sih," ujarnya pelan sebelum melirik sekilas Chanyeol dan kini menatap Kai, "Tapi aku ada tugas. _Deadline_ nya besok siang."

"Tugas?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung—seingatnya besok tidak ada tugas.

" _Huum.._. Besok bagianku untuk mempresentasikan lagu milikku." Jelas Baekhyun seraya menghela napas. Sebelum kembali berujar, "kau kan sudah minggu lalu, Kyung."

"A-ah! Iya iya aku ingat." Angguk Kyungsoo—yang di iringi munculnya seringai di wajah Chanyeol.

" _See?_ Sudah ku bilang, kami tidak bisa."

 _SIGH_

"Dan kau tidak bisa ikut karena harus menjadi _babysit_ nya Baekhyun."

"Tepat."

"Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Mengabaikan protes Baekhyun, Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeol.  
"Aku turut prihatin," menatap Chanyeol penuh iba, "semoga Baekhyun tidak rewel."

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, Kai. Kau memang sahabat yang baik."

"HEIIII!"

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ketiganya.

 ** _~oOOo~_**

 ** _Gedung School of Music._**

Terlihat sosok pemuda dengan _headphone_ nya yang terpasang menutupi kedua telinganya—kini tengah terduduk di bangku tepat di samping sebuah kelas dengan pintu yang tertutup. Pemuda tampan itu merilekskan tubuhnya. Matanya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

17.15 p.m

' _Tsk_ , lama.' Batinnya menggerutu—tepat sebelum,

 _SREK_

Pintu kelas bergeser terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok dosen serta segorombolan mahasiswa yang mengikutinya keluar kelas.

Chanyeol—pemuda itu menoleh, kedua matanya menunggu. Menunggu sosok yang sejak tadi dia tunggu.

Dan saat para mahasiswa mulai berkurang dari kelas, terdengar dua suara yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berbincang saat mereka mulai keluar dari kelas.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?"

" _Uhm,_ " mengangguk, pemuda ber _eyeliner_ itu terdengar menghela napas. "Aku ingin mempersiapkan laguku."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo ikut menghela napas. Namun tak lama tersenyum manis, "Kalau begitu, karena kau sudah dijemput oleh penjagamu dan Kai menungguku di tempat parkir," Kyungsoo melirik ke arah belakang Baekhyun, "aku duluan. _Ne?_ " lanjut Kyungsoo sebelum menepuk bahu Baekhyun lalu menatap sahabatnya dengan serius,

"Dan jadi anak baik, _oke?_ Jangan rewel, kasihan Chanyeol."

" _M-MWO?!_ KYUNG! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

Mengakhiri ucapannya, Kyungsoo segera melesat pergi—dengan tawa geli usai menggoda Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun yang baru saja berteriak, kini menghela napas. Merengut mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal. Lalu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar kekehan Chanyeol dari arah belakang.

Menoleh, dan meng _glare_ sahabat sekaligus _roommate_ nya itu.

"Apa yang lucu?!"

Chanyeol yang masih terkekeh saat memegang _headphone_ nya yang kini sudah berada di leher, menggeleng pelan. Beranjak dari bangkunya, dan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih merengut. Tak lama, Chanyeol segera merengkuh bahu sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

Dan mereka pun segera beranjak pergi.

 ** _~oOOo~_**

 ** _Asrama K'ARTS University_**

Terlihat Baekhyun kini terduduk di kursi belajarnya—yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja makan malam bersama Chanyeol serta membersihkan dirinya. Kini menatap khusyuk berlembar-lembar kertas yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Sesekali terdengar gumaman pelan—dengan telinganya yang terpasang sebuah _earphone_.

Dan saat Baekhyun mengerang pelan karena kesalahan yang dia buat, Chanyeol muncul dari kamar mandi seraya menggosok rambut nya yang basah dengan handuk kering.

Oh tentu saja, tubuhnya sudah dibalut pakaian.

Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu serius dengan tugasnya, entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

Mendekati Baekhyun yang masih serius—

 _GREP_

—memeluk leher Bekhyun dari belakang.

Yang spontan membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget—walau tidak sampai berteriak.

 _SIGH_

Menghela napas, tanpa menoleh ataupun melepaskan _earphone_ nya, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Yeolli, aku sedang mempersiapkan tugasku untuk besok."

" _Hm._ Tapi aku ingin memelukmu."

"Tidak, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

" _Heh?_ " Masih dengan erat memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aneh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan matanya masih fokus menatap pekerjaannya.

"Seperti ini?" Bisik Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ nya semakin berat, dan dengan isengnya, bibir Chanyeol mulai mengecup tengkuk leher Baekhyun yang lalu diakhiri kecupan sensual ditelinga kanan sahabatnya.

" _Nghhh..._ "

Tentunya mengundang erangan pelan dari bibir sang pemuda manis di sana—serta mengundang seringai yang lebih lebar dari bibir Chanyeol.

 _SREK_

Dengan segera Baekhyun memberontak, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, dan melepas _earphone_ nya. Menoleh dan meng _glare_ Chanyeol—namun mata Chanyeol dapat melihat rona pipi Baekhyun yang kini merona merah.

Entah karena perbuatannya tadi, atau karena kesal. _Well_ , yang mana pun boleh. Yang penting, raut wajah Baekhyun kini semakin terlihat manis.

"Yeolli. Aku sedang ada tugas." Menarik napas sebelum membuangnya, Baekhyun masih menatap sengit Chanyeol, "Jadi. Tolong. Jangan. Ganggu. Aku."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat—sebelum sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi, aku sedang ingin 'bermanja' pada kekasihku."

 _BLUSH_

Rona merah semakin jelas terlihat saat Chanyeol menyebut kata 'bermanja' dan 'kekasih' pada dirinya. Namun, berusaha tenang dan kembali menatap galak Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol. Kendalikan. Hormonmu."

Itu dia! Baekhyun akan memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya jika sudah benar-benar kesal.

Dan entah mengapa, dimata Chanyeol, kekasihnya terlihat semakin manis jika sedang marah seperti ini.

Dirinya mencondongkan tubuh jangkuknya pada Baekhyun. Mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun. Lengan kekar Chanyeol bergerak, tangannya menangkap dagu mungil Baekhyun.

Mengangkat dagu kekasihnya—menatap mata yang masih saja menatap kesal padanya.

"Y-Yeolli? Kau dengar ucapanku tad— _mhhhpp_!"

Dan ucapan Baekhyun tertahan saat bibirnya mendapat ciuman manis dari Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak—terlebih saat merasakan lengan kokoh Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya terangkat dari kursi—dan tentunya semakin dekat dengan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memberontak, Chanyeol sudah mengunci pergerakan kekasih manisnya. Ciumannya semakin menuntut. Menghisap bibir manis Baekhyun—membuat pemuda manis itu perlahan menutup matanya, membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam ciumannya, dan melonggarkan rengkuhannya pada Baekhyun saat dirinya mendudukan kekasih manisnya diatas meja—yang spontan, Baekhyun segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, lidah mereka sudah saling bertaut satu sama lain. Menghisap—dan berlomba saling mendominasi.

Walau tentunya dimenangkan Chanyeol.

Selang beberapa menit, keduanya melepaskan tautan mereka. Masih saling merengkuh satu sama lain, keduanya menghirup napas.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dengan segera, bibirnya mengecup telinga Baekhyun yang lalu menjelajah turun. Mengecup dan menjilati leher putih kekasihnya.

".. _.nghhhhh_... Y-yeolli..."

Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus saat area sensitifnya terus dikecup kekasihnya. Bahkan saat dirinya sudah berada diatas kasur. Entah milik siapa.

Chanyeol sendiri, kini tangannya sudah berani membuka pakaian Baekhyun saat dirinya kembali melumat bibir manis Baekhyun.

Tangannya mulai menjamah tubuh kekasihnya, bibirnya pun mulai turun menuju _nipple_ pink Baekhyun.

Spontan Baekhyun mengerang nikmat—namun disaat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa dirinya masih memiliki tugas.

"... _nghhhh_! Y-Yeolli— _anghhh... s-stop_..."

" _Hm_?" Bibir Chanyeol masih menghisap pelan _nipple_ pink kekasihnya, sebelum melirik menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang kini merona hebat.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?"

"... _nghhh_... t-tapi..."

Chanyeol yang tak ingin Baekhyun kembali memberontak, tangan nakalnya mulai turun kebawah sebelum—

"... _aaaaahh_!"

—meremas milik Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi celana.

Lemas, seketika tubuh Baekhyun terasa semakin lemas saat merasakan titik-titik sensitifnya semakin gencar dijamah oleh kekasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang nikmat—walau ini bukan yang pertama, entah kenapa dirinya selalu dibuat tidak berdaya oleh kekasih jangkungnya ini.

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh pakaian milik Baekhyun. Membuat setiap sudut pada tubuh pemuda manis itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Dan Baekhyun seketika membuka matanya saat merasakan jemari basah Chanyeol mulai memasuki tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"...Y-yeolli.. _nghhh_..."

" _ssttt..._ Rileks." Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun saat tubuh pemuda itu semakin bergetar tatkala jemari Chanyeol mulai bertambah memasuki bagian tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Mengerang, merasa sakit saat jemari-jemari itu mulai bergerak—merenggangkan diri 'didalamnya.'

Sementara Chanyeol terus menenangkan Baekhyun. Baik dengan ucapannya yang menenangkan, ataupun kecupan lembut di setiap sudut wajahnya.

Dan saat milik Chanyeol mulai memasuki 'tubuhnya',

"...Y-yeolli! _Nghhh..._ Y-yeolli... Sa-sakit..." Lirih Baekhyun, mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya, Baekhyunnya akan selalu 'sempit.'

Seraya menenangkan kekasihnya agar tetap rileks, Chanyeol akhirnya berada seutuhnya di dalam tubuh kekasih manisnya.

Menunggu Baekhyun agar terbiasa, Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang mulai membengkak. Tangannya kembali menjamah titik-titik sensitif kekasihnya.

"...Y-yeolli..."

Mendengar panggilan kekasihnya, Chanyeol kembali mengecup dahi Baekhyun penuh sayang.

Disaat mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, bibir Chanyeol kembali menghisap _nipple_ pink Baekhyun—yang tentunya mengundang erangan nikmat sekaligus sakit dari bibir manis Baekhyun.

Terus bergerak, mencari titik kenikmatan dibawah sana. Hingga akhirnya,

"Y-YEOLLI!"

Pekikan Baekhyun terdengar saat Chanyeol berhasil 'menemukan' titik kenikmatan kekasih manisnya.

' _Gotcha_.' Batin Chanyeol dengan seringai mulai kembali muncul di bibirnya.

Matanya menatap kekasihnya yang kini mengerang nikmat sekaligus frustasi karena _pace_ Chanyeol yang begitu lambat.

"...Y-yeolli... _P-please..._ "

Baekhyun memohon—kedua matanya penuh dengan nafsu menatap pemuda jangkung yang ada diatas tubuhnya. Lengannya kembali memeluk leher Chanyeol.

" _As you wish._ " Bisik Chanyeol dengan suaranya semakin terdengar berat.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mempercepat tempo gerakan tubuhnya di bawah sana. Miliknya terus menghantam titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

" _Anghh_! _Anghh_! _Ahhh Ahhh_! Y-yeo— _aanghh_!"

Dan di saat gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin brutal, Baekhyun mengerang nikmat. Memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya meremas rambut kekasihnya—disaat bibirnya terus mengerang, menjeritkan nama kekasihnya. Bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergerak berlawanan, berusaha mengimbangi tempo Chanyeol.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan. Milik Baekhyun pun sudah sangat _hard_ , dan basah oleh _pre cum_ nya sendiri. Serta Chanyeol yang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

"... _Anghh_! Ye-yeolli! Y-yeolli!"

" _Hnnggghh_... B-Baekki."

Hingga saat Bakhyun merasakan dirinya 'hampir', spontan memeluk erat leher Chanyeol,

"Y-ye—YEOLLI!"

Putih.

Pandangan Baekhyun memutih saat merasakan euphoria usai dirinya _cum._

Namun, bibirnya kembali mengerang saat menyadari milik Chanyeol masih berada di dalam tubuhnya dan masih begerak sebelum—

"!"

—Chanyeol melumat bibir manis Baekhyun, meredam erangannya saat dirinya _cum_ di dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terengah, menghirup napas sebanyaknya.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih terengah memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sebelum dirinya mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda manis itu perlahan membuka matanya—sebelum kembali terpejam saat merasakan milik Chanyeol mulai keluar dari bagian tubuhnya.

Mengerang pelan—entah mengapa dirinya merasa 'kosong.'

Kembali, dirinya merasakan kecupan lembut pada dahinya. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya saat meraskan tubuhnya bergerak dan semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Merasakan lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkari tubuhnya. Merengkuhnya hangat saat keduanya sudah tertutupi selimut.

Kembali, kecupan lembut diberikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup lembut rambut Baekhyun sebelum menghirup wangi rambut kekasihnya.

Mengeratkan rengkuhannya, Chanyeol berbisik,

"Tidurlah."

Baekhyun menghela napas, bukannya mengiyakan, dirinya malah merengut.

"Kalau tau begini, aku lebih memilih ikut pergi bersama Kyungsoo." Gerutunya pelan. "Setidaknya aku tidak akan kelelahan..."

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya juga."

 _BLUSH_

"...i-itu.. _uhh_... Ta-tapi aku ada tugas... Da-dan kau yang memulai... " Lirih Baekhyun yang kini mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol—merasa malu.

Kekehan Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau menikmatinya." Chanyeol mengangguk entah karena apa—dan kembali terkekeh, "Lagipula tugasmu bisa dikerjakan besok pagi."

"... _Uhhhh_..." Tak bisa menjawab ataupun mengelak, Baekhyun hanya merasa semakin malu. Lengannya memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

Tersenyum, menatap gemas pada tingkah kekasihnya, Chanyeol kembali berujar.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur."

Baekhyun menghela napas, tubuhnya memang sangat lelah.

Menggesekan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, sebelum menghirup aroma kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Dirinya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

" _Gnite_ , Yeolli."

" _Gnite_ , Baekki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _END_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **: Salam kenal semuanya. Panggil saja diriini Dya^^ Diriini** ** _author_** **baru di** ** _fandom_** **ini^^ Dya hanya berniat berkunjung dan menyampahi** ** _fandom_** **ini dengan** ** _fict_** **Dya yang gak jelas ini-/ditabokse** ** _fandom_**

 **Ah,** ** _fict_** **ini di dedikasikan teruntuk(?) sohibku yang kini sudah tak polos lagi~ maaf baru bisa dibuatkan sekarang.. Maklum, makhluk sok sibuk ini ngerasa sibuk terus :"D Semoga dirimu suka.. Dan reader juga suka.. _btw,_** ** _SMUT_** **nya gak terlalu eksplisit kan? Takutnya kebablasan, diriini berusaha nahan diri :"D *keliatanDyakotorbanget***

 **So, sebelum Dya pamit balik ke** ** _fandom_** **asal *lirikhutangyangbelumdiup***

 ** _Review, please? ^^_**


End file.
